Everytime We Touch
by SuperBlueSonic
Summary: ...


You know, the people who read my fanfics, I write like this...

"I don't eat chocolate!" Sonic Shouted.

instead I shall write like this!

"I don't eat chocolate!" Sonic screamed out with anger.

I shall inclued more detail, and try to fix my errors!

"But I do like chocolate..." Sonic complained.

"Will you stop typing like that?!?!" Sonic Shouted in frustration.

Me: fine... Until that fanfic begins!

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! your still a moron though.

Chapter One: Does She Still Love Me?

It was a dark and stormy night. Sonic stood on the roof of Tails'

Workshop. The Rainwater hit Sonic's chest, arm's, and legs. He stood

there thinking. Thinking about some he cared for... Thinking about

someone he liked, loved even. Someone he'd risk everything he'd know

for... That cheerful laugh that make him blush red deep inside him...

The thunder roared above him. He shut his eyes. Feeling sad, eager,

love struck, and angry. Why, you may ask? For that pink girl didn't

chase him no more, did not hug him, did not give that cheerful laugh

what always made him seem happy inside. He almost felt like wanting

her to chase him again. He would even chase her. The Thunder struck

again. Why couldn't he tell this girl his feelings? Why when he is such

a brave, and great hero, he couldn't do such a simple thing as telling

a girl "I love you?" He wanted to blurt it out; he wanted to shout

those three words to her. Tell her how much he felt, his feelings for

her. The reason? Telling her this would ruin friendship; one would end

up heart broken. The other reason was, he couldn't even tell if she still

had the same feelings for him as she use to. What if she said no?

What if she refused to except his love? That would crush his heart

flat. Just thinking of this made him even more frustrated. He felt like

he was trapped in his dreaded soul. Getting something he wanted

most seemed like trying to stop time, it looked impossible for him.

Sonic Turned around. The little window opened as Tails' little head

popped out. The little fox yawned and said "Sonic... It's passed

midnight... come inside, you'll need your strength if Eggman attacks

tomorrow..." "Right Tails, I'm coming in." Sonic jumped off the roof,

and landed on the balcony. Sonic opened the door and walked upstairs

to his bedroom. He plopped into his bed and fell in a deep sleep...

The next day, the sun was shinning brightly above the Earth with

welcoming warmth. The Alarm clock rang as a young pink hedgehog

jumped out of her bed. She walked to the bathroom to brush her

teeth. After that was done, she went to the kitchen to get a bowl of

cereal. Changed into a red dress, red boots, bushed her quills, put on

a bangs holder, and walked out of her apartment. Waving to her

neighbor, Mr. Kang. But suddenly, the sky grew dark. She looked up in

the Sky, A giant fortress was above the city. People ran screaming in

terror. robots began to fall from the fortress. They began wrecking

buildings, k!lling people, and causing all sorts of chaos. Amy was

shocked at this. She took out her hot pink cell phone and dialed a

number. She waited for the beeps to pass by. "Hello? Is this Tails?"

Amy asked desperately. "Yeah Amy, it's me. What's going on?" Tails

questioned curiously. "Robots are attacking Station Square! Hurry and

get over here! I think- AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

Amy was knocked flat on the ground. She dropped her hot pink cell on

the ground. A robot picked it up. "Amy? Are you there? Amy? Hello?"

The robot crushed cell phone in it's claws.

"Hello?! Amy?! Oh no, I had better tell Sonic!!" Tails raced up to

Sonic's bedroom. He was sound asleep. "Sonic, wake up..." Tails shook

Sonic gently. "Huh? What is it?" Sonic questioned slowly, and a bit

drowsy. "Robots are attacking Station Square! I got a call from Amy,

but I think she was attacked too, and..." A zoom filled through the

room. "Sonic? Where'd he go?" Tails raced downstairs to his hanger.

The little fox jumped into the Tornado, and switched it on. The plane

took off, and set a course to Station Square. As Tails' plane caught up

with Sonic, the city was there, but unlike normal Days, Eggman's

Fortress, The Eggman Air Base was Floating above The Suburban city.

Amy ran down an ally to get away from the robots, only to find her self

trapped. Amy halted. She turned around to run out, but the robots

were blocking her path. Amy back away from them but found herself

against the Wall. The robots slowly walked towards her. One of them

pointed a blaster at her.

Amy's heart was racing, she thought she was going to d!e. She shut

her eyes tightly, ready for the pain to come. Explosions occurred, Amy

opened one eye slowly. To see that her blue Hero was there, in font

of her. She opened her other eye calming down. Sonic walked over to

her kneeled down, and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." Amy quickly answered, slightly blushing.

"Are you sure" Sonic asked again. "I said I'm fine Sonic." Amy said a

little anger was showing, which let Sonic know that he was starting to

annoy her. Amy got up and started to walk away. Sonic was amazed at

this, for she did not hug him, or even said something like "my Hero."

Once again, Sonic had the Same feeling as he did the night before. He

stood there feeling again his heart had been stomped on.

Knowling little of, Amy still loved Sonic very much. Amy couldn't belive

what she had done to Sonic. He was offering her support, and she just

pushed him away.Before this happend Amy got so angry at Sonic she

left him alone in the dust. The next day Amy went to apoligize to

Sonic, but he looked so depressed, she couldn't find the guts to say

sorry. She wants to chase him again. She want's to hug him and feel

warmeth of his skin. Because of Sonic's saddness she wanted to tell

him how much she loved him. "I guess we just weren't ment to be..."

Amy softly said to herself as she walked away from the allyway. A tear formed from her eye she wiped it away.

TBC...

So how did I do?


End file.
